The Cat Mystery
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: What ever DID happen to the Potter's cat? This is where you find out. Set in the Cat's POV.


Hey. So I began thinking about the cat from Deathly Hallows. What happened to it? It just popped into my mind and I had to write it down.

Also, I wrote this years ago. I guess right after I read the 7th book for the first time. Then I read all the books again and watched the movies and realized there were some plot problems. I fixed them…sort of.

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor did I ever, own Harry Potter.**

The Cat Mystery

The sky had begun to darken on this beautiful Halloween night. My masters had voted against going out tonight, saying something about dangers of evil wizards. Tonight, I don't care. I never did care actually. I am just here for pleasure. Maybe pleasure is an understatement.

The new kid is the pleasure.

He can crawl and walk; say 'Mama' and 'Dada'. Oh, let's not forget the new one: 'Pada' which they say is short for Padfoot. I remember Padfoot, the dog that keeps chasing me. Every time I climb on top of the counters, knowing he can't get to me there, he turns human, grabs me, puts me on the floor, and goes at it again. I'm not saying I don't like it. It is kind of fun. But NOT while I'm taking my beauty nap.

Right now, I'm taking about Halloween night. My girl master smells like flowers all the time. She is Flower. My male master smells like after-shave. He is Shave. Their child smells like a baby. I call him…Baby. What else would I call him?

So Halloween night was full of talking. That was about it. No Padfoot, Moony (some other friend who smells like dog), Wormtail (another friend who I wish to chase all the time and smells of evil), or Big Master (a man who smells like everything good). I sat on my pillow, licking myself clean. All cats, even males like myself, need to keep clean.

Shave is making colorful smoke come out of the top of his special stick. Baby is enjoying this.

Yes, cats can see color. Why do you think all our toys are colorful? So our masters can enjoy them?

Anyway, Baby kept trying to grab it. Silly child, doesn't he know it's impossible to catch smoke with your bare hands. So Flower comes in, her red hair laying flat on her face. Baby is passed from Shave to Flower. Baby looks down at me and smiles. He loves to pull my tail. I don't like it. Would you like it if someone pulled your tail every day?

So shave throws his special stick on the couch, stretching and yawning. How I wish I could play with the stick but I was taught not to my first day here.

I hear a creak of the gate. My instincts kick in. It isn't an animal, nor a human. He seems unreal. My body shakes as I try to get the attention of my masters. They are talking, unaware that the danger is right outside the door.

A huge explosion erupted and the door flew off. Shave ran into the hall. I could hear him yell to Flower to grab Baby and run. I watched as a green light flooded the room and Shave fell. The room smelled like death.

The unreal man moved to the staircase as I crept behind him. He did not notice me. We came upon Baby's room. I was afraid for Baby and Flower. I didn't want the same thing to happen to them as it did to Shave. The door opened and Flower was there with Baby in her arms. Baby was dropped in his bed. Flower shielded him from sight. The unreal man laughed.

She begged the unreal man to not kill Baby. I slipped into the room unnoticed. The unreal man forced more of the green light into the room. Flower fell as Shave had fallen. The room smelled like more death. Baby was all that was left of my family.

Baby stood in his crib, waiting for more lights. I hoped no more would come. The unreal man held up his own special stick. Baby began to cry. All I wanted to do was go up to him and brush my fur on his body, to keep him from crying. All I could do was watch as the green light enveloped the room and the unreal man fall to the floor. Baby was still crying and the house was in ruins. The unreal man was still alive but was very weak. He slowly crawled away, leaving me alone with Baby.

Suddenly, another smell came. It smelled of different animals. A big man, the size of many men, ran into the room, his eyes filled with tears. He took one look at Flower and cried. The crying didn't last long because Baby's crying was louder. The animal man looked up and his eyes filled with joy. He picked up Baby, who at last stopped crying. The animal man cradled Baby in his arms and walked out the door.

Baby struggled to look around the animal man. He succeeded and looked at me. His eyes were a beautiful green, just like Flower's. He said one word:

'Light.'

I sat there, waiting for my mind to think up a plan. I heard a rumbling sound and knew Baby was leaving me forever. My family was gone. I stepped over the pieces of the house and made my way outside. My mind was filled of Baby saying my name. He said my name.

As I walked onto the street, I took in my surroundings. Before I could move, a woman grabbed me. I tried to struggle but she was too strong. She looked at me.

"What a cute kitty you are," she said. Before I could do anything, I caught a scent. It was Baby's scent. I needed to find Baby. The woman held me tighter. "Aw! You're scared and all alone. Don't worry. I'll find you a nice home." I don't want a home. I want Baby.

Twelve years later, I'm still in the same place. I am still in a shop with hundreds of different animals. Every time someone picked me up, I bite and squirm. I'm that much closer to getting to Baby.

One day, as I sun myself by the window. I pick up some familiar scents. The first is Wormtail. Thinking for twelve years made me realize Wormtail was friends with the unreal man. The unreal man caused my masters' deaths. That made the unreal man and all his friends my enemies.

I am ready to pounce on Wormtail when the second scent comes at me. It smells of a baby but an older baby scent. Not just any baby scent, but Baby's scent. My heart fills with joy as I realize I will finally be reunited with my young master.

He comes into view. He looks like Shave. I am ready to go up to him, starting my cute kitty charm when I look at the rat in his friend's hands. I could not have Wormtail this close to Baby.

I pounced, making everyone angry at me. The lady kept calling me by my new name. I disliked the name. As soon as Baby picks me up, he'll call me Light. I couldn't wait.

Then Baby, his friend, and Wormtail leave. His other friend stays. She smells smart. You can guess her name.

Smart picks me up and hugs me. I try to squirm but she holds tighter than others. She buys me. As she walks out, I catch sight of Baby. I want to squirm but Smart is taking me to him. My smile fades to frown as I realize he doesn't recognize me.

Later that night, I prowl the rooms of the big house, sniffing out Wormtail. I catch scent of Baby and I creep into his room. He is on his bed, tossing and turning. I jump on his bed and lay on his hand. A smile creeps onto his face. He knows who I am. I don't care if he doesn't recognize me or doesn't remember the dream. I have to make the most of my life now. All I do care is what he said in his sleep:

Light.

Did you like it? Right in the middle I thought to make Crookshanks into Light. Light is the opposite of Dark as in the dark side. I don't own a cat so I don't know if they act like this or if they see in color. They obviously do if their toys are so colorful. Please review saying if you hated it, loved it, or something in between. 8)

_**Avatar Rikki**_


End file.
